The cargo area in a pickup truck is limited and thus needs to be well organized and accessible by workmen from the inside of the truck cab as well as from all sides on the outside. The cargo area needs to be protected by an enclosure which is durable and attractive in appearance and easily manufactured at a reasonable cost.